campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
We Scream in Silence · 2
Chapter 2: Black Turmoil (October 7-8, 2012) Camp Jupiter, home of many demigods, their respective descendants, and New Rome. My home. Quests have never been easy, you know? Even for children of minor demigods like me. Today we go on a quest. Jake Robson, Kenneth Mallory and me. Surprisingly, I'm leading the quest. It's not either a truly important, nor dangerous quest though, its just uhmm... informative. We need to go to the Alegion Headquarters: a horrible place created by rebel demigods who wanted more power. So they made this drug/serum that amplifies the demigods' abilities. Their plan is to make, for example, a child of Jupiter than can summon a weak lighting, to summon a great thunderstorm, just as easily. Unfortunately and fortunately, none of their prototypes has worked, which has killed hundreds of kidnapped demigods, their lab rats, not even the strongest have survived. They keep making small changes to the serum, so hopefully, one day, demigods will stop dying from that horrible drug, and the serum will actually work. The only problem is they will kill anyone that comes in their way, even mortals if necessary, another very probable side-effect of the drug would be total memory loss, which would make you obey the Alegion. That is practically our objective: to find out the most information we can get about that serum, so we can know how to destroy it. We are ready, we even have our prophecy given to us by the augur, really short but kinda scary: You shall travel northwest, to find what you most detest. One dead will be the least, before the lead turns into a beast. We walk outside camp looking for the airports we can get to Chicago, where the Alegion is. The plane has a horrible stench mixed between years-old food, and decades-old people, that's the only thing we could afford for, with the little money we had. When we get to Chicago, we fight a Lamiai. I was the first to hit her with my spear in the right temple, collapsing her to the ground. Then she recovers, and slashes at my face, leaving a gash across my forehead to my lower lip, luckily not harming my eye. Then Jake nocks an arrow to her chest, and she collapses to golden dust. We stay in a warm motel, the air smells as it would do in an olive vineyard. We stay the night, Jake and Kenneth sleeping deeply, me, hoping the night would end at any second, as my sleep wouldn't come to me: betrayed by myself. Still, I can't help thinking: What if the drug actually works? What if we want to destroy the key to finally finish all our problems? What If I would become more powerful?.... Stop, ''I chide myself, ''You can't afford thinking like that, never. '' I create a small block of ice, and let my hands shape it, many times I shaped something out of ice, (it would give me a hint to anything, my mood, my luck for the day etc.), as long as I closed my eyes and stopped thinking about everything. I keep forming something, I don't know what it is, or why I'm doing it for so long, since most times I just did it for maximum ten seconds. When I feel I'm finished, I open my eyes, and the moment freezes inside my mind.'' The figure that is in front of me, is a sculpture of a skull, but somehow I know it's no ordinary skull. It is Kenneth's skull, and it feels something important, a symbol for something special. I drop it, it breaks, and an electric shock goes all through my spine. I wake up. Fewwwf, just a dream. But then I notice something in front of me, on top of bureau.This can't be, this is not possible, ''I think, but, it is possible. Then the door opens, and two guys enter in trench coats, and dark jeans, probably twins. Kenneth and Jake wake up in a startle. I stand cold in front of my bed. One of the strangers looks at both Jake and Kenneth, and they fall back to sleep again. "Don't worry, they won't sleep as long as you" he says. "We're from the Alegion, you will be our new ahhh... recruits for experimentation" the other says. "Craig, you take care of the Aquilon kid, he must be heavier, I'll carry both skinny ones" the first one says. I get my spear and throw it to the second twin. He catches it in midair. "Not so fast kid, I know you, even if you don't recognize me". He looks at me in the eyes. I start to feel drowsy, and an instant urge to sleep. "Twins of Somnus" they explain. I feel like I will be asleep for a very long time. I grab rapidly the thing in my bureau with my left hand while falling to sleep, I look at it and think, ''What could this mean? I close my eyes, and my left hand opens, dropping Kenneth's ice skull to the ground. Just like that, I black-out. < Last Chapter Next Chapter > Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction chapter Category:DrXax Category:We Scream In Silence